Setting Fires
by darktwistygirl
Summary: A spark is lit when Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins meet at a week long medical conference. Little do they know that the spark will lead to a fire that will slowly spiral out of control.


Title: Setting Fires

Author: darktwistygirl

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: T

Summary: A spark is lit when Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins meet at a week long medical conference. Little do they know that the spark will lead to a fire that will slowly spiral out of control.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shonda and co, I'm just taking her toys and not giving them back until she plays nicer with them.

Chapter One

Beginning

At six in the morning, Callie Torres's alarm in her hotel room started beeping. Callie rolled back over and groaned, "Five more minutes."

She knew that she had to get out of bed and shower, but it was way too early for that. Even though as a surgeon Callie was more than used to early mornings from all the early shifts and middle of the night pages, but waking up to fix people's bones was something she loved doing.

Flying across the country just to talk about cartilage research was not something she loved doing. While Callie may have been proud of her cartilage research, she didn't understand why she couldn't just publish it in a medical textbook and not have to fly across the country to share her cartilage research with other people.

Callie was thankful that there was no public speaking involved, rather just discussing her cartilage research. Ever since she was a child and had to give a presentation in front of the class, she would be terrified enough to vomit. After all who would care what the weird kid who sat in the back of the classroom and chewed on her hair had to say. Her sister Aria, after many times of holding her hair back while Callie was vomiting from nervousness gave Callie some advice that had used ever since then, "Just imagine the audience in their underwear."

Despite that Callie still hated public speaking with a fiery burning passion of a thousand suns. However, when Miranda Bailey, the Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and a longtime friend of Callie's, tells you to do something, you do it for her, no questions asked.

"Damn it Bailey. Why do you hate me?" Callie muttered, as she finally got out of bed and into the shower.

-X-

Arizona Robbins may have been described as someone with a perky attitude and a sunny disposition, but she hated going to medical conferences with a passion as well.

Then again, did anyone really like them?

As much as Arizona loved saving the lives of tiny humans, she didn't like flying a few states away to talk about why she loved saving them. Arizona hated talking about herself since she was a private person and wasn't one for small talk. It was all the same details anyway. She grew up in a military family so she moved around a lot when she was in school because of that, and her brother Tim was in the military until he was killed in combat five years earlier.

The medical conference was a lot worse since it had come at an extremely bad time. Arizona was in the process of moving her belongings out of the apartment that she shared with her ex-fiancee, Lauren Boswell. The only reason that the process was taking as long as it was since both of their work schedule's were quite hectic to say the least.

At least Lauren was not going to be at the conference, which gave Arizona a week away from her to clear her head.

Before Arizona left her hotel room, she checked her phone to see if she had any messages. Sure enough she had one from Lauren that read, "If you don't get the rest of your shit out after you get home next week, I'm taking it to Goodwill."

"First she cheats on me, then she pulls this shit," Arizona muttered as she walked to the elevator.

As she waited for the elevator, Arizona decided to use this medical conference to her advantage so she could clear her head and not have to think about Lauren for the next week.

-X-

"Room 93-H, where is room 93-H?" Callie wondered aloud, as she made her way through the hallway of a New York City building, the name of the building having slipped her mind. "Excuse me, do you know where Room 93-H is," she asked a blonde woman who was walking in the same direction as her.

The blonde woman's eyebrows furrowed, "That's the orthopedics room, right?"

"Yes."

A smile crossed the blonde woman's face, showing off her dimples, "It's right across from the peds room, and that's where I'm going. I can take there if you want to."

"Yeah that's fine with me"

The blonde woman smiled again, "Awesome. Can I ask where you're from?

"Seattle. I'm the head of ortho at Grey Sloan Memorial."

"I've heard a lot about that hospital. I might be transferring there since the head of peds position just opened up; among other things. Right now I'm the head of peds at Johns Hopkins."

"Other things?" Callie asked, as the blonde woman and her stopped in front of their respective rooms.

"I'll explain later. See you around." the blonde woman opened her door to her conference room, leaving Callie in the hallway alone.

With a shrug, Callie walked into her conference room, and whispered, "So cute," praying no one heard that. She knew that she had to remain professional during her meeting and not be smitten about a woman she had just met. She didn't even know her name, yet she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde's blue eyes and dimples. " _Pull it together Torres. It's talk about cartilage time, not think about people we just met time._ "

-X-

After a long day filled with meetings, Arizona had only one thing on her mind; go to a bar. She remembered that there was a bar across from her hotel.

Arizona also remembered the bar was all the way across town. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and called for an Uber.

Twenty minutes later, Arizona finally arrived at the bar. She noticed that the bar was relatively empty, which surprised her. Arizona had been to New York City enough times to know that the vast majority of the buildings were almost always filled with people. Regardless, she didn't care. All she wanted was a few shots of tequila to take the edge off her day and maybe someone to take back to her hotel room for some meaningless sex. With the figurative scars from Lauren still fresh on her heart and mind, Arizona wasn't looking to find a relationship for now. Even though Arizona wasn't someone who lived off of one night stands or flings, she was more than willing to have a few when she was in New York. " _First time for everything,_ " she thought, as she sat down on a bar stool.

As Arizona waited for the bartender, she began playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"Candy Crush," muttered a voice near her. "That's so outdated now."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "It's a fun game. I'll have you know that I'm on level 323. It's what keeps me occupied in between surgeries."

"Wow. Good for you," the voice snarked.

Arizona looked up to see an incredibly beautiful woman sitting next to her, "Alright snarky, you're lucky that you look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"I was at that medical conference all day today. I think you were the person who helped me find what room I was supposed to be in. She was the head of peds at Johns Hopkins and she had really pretty blue eyes and dimples."

Arizona smiled, "Well she's sitting right next to you."

"Oh God, this is embarrassing. I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this. I'm acting like such a high schooler right now. Not even a high schooler, it's more like a middle schooler."

"Oh no, you're fine. I'm actually really flattered. So you like my eyes and dimples?"

"Yes," said the woman without hesitation.

"Alright snarky person I keep seeing everywhere I go who likes my eyes and dimples and is really good at flattery, how about I buy you a drink?"

"That sounds good. Also I'm Callie Torres, not snarky person you keep seeing everywhere you go who likes your eyes and dimples and is really good at flattery."

"I'm Arizona Robbins." Arizona waved the bartender over, "Two tequilas," she said, before she turned to face Callie.

Callie smirked, "Lucky for you everyone in Seattle loves tequila."

"Seriously? Not many people in Baltimore do. It's more expensive wine and champagne. Living all over the world means you get a fair taste of what people like to drink. The Midwest loves their beer; the east coast loves their high class drinks, same with much of the west coast more specifically California and all those damn rich people; I can't think of what the South loves off the top of my head though. Don't even get me started on foreign countries," Arizona laughed.

"How do you know all of that? Are you one of those people that are well traveled?"

"Yes and no. I was a military brat. My ex-fiancee and I traveled a lot of places as well."

The bartender had finally brought Callie and Arizona their drinks. "You can put that on my tab. I'll take care of it at the end of the week" Arizona said, thankful that gave her a distraction.

"Ex-fiancee?" Callie asked.

" _Damn it_. _I was about to change the subject_ ," Arizona thought. Arizona took a shot of tequila and shuddered as the liquid burned her throat, "Sorry, I needed to do that before I talk about her any further."

"Shit, she must have done something really bad to you then." Callie

"You don't know the half of it, Calliope."

"How do you know my full name is Calliope? No one says it except for my father when he's yelling at me."

Arizona smirked, "Lucky guess." " _Way to change the subject, Robbins_ ," she thought.

"You're the only person who says it and it makes it sound not weird."

"Are you trying to flatter me again?"

"No, that was a compliment."

"Calliope is a pretty name. At least you didn't grow up with the name Arizona and have all the kids in school tease you for it until your brother threatened to beat them up. I've grown to love its uniqueness though."

"That's good. Were you born in the state?"

"That's what everyone thinks. I was born in a military hospital in Missouri actually. Anyway, I named for the battleship my grandfather served on, the USS Arizona. He saved nineteen men in Pearl Harbor."

"Oh wow. My mother was a Greek mythology enthusiast so that's where Calliope for me and Aria for my sister came from."

"That's still pretty interesting."

"Yeah. Alright, I'm done talking about my life story, we should get out of here."

Arizona grabbed her coat and purse, "I thought you'd never ask. Your room or mine?"

"That depends on where you're staying."

"I'm actually staying in the hotel that's right across the street."

"Seriously? Me too. What room are you in?"

Arizona thought for a second,"502, I think."

"I'm in 514, so I'm not too far from you."

"We should go to mine then since it's right by the elevator," Arizona suggested. "It will save you some time in the morning."

Callie smiled, "That sounds good."

Arizona opened the door for Callie, "After you."

-X-

I'm back and I'm completely starting this account from scratch. There's no high school AU or dark and twisty drug addicted Arizona here. Hang on for the ride everyone. We're in for some filler chapters at first, but then there will be a bit of bumpy ride folks.

Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome. I'll see you next time.

Next time on Setting Fires:

"Running really isn't my thing. Unless you count running to a trauma room. That's the only running I really do."

"It's very therapeutic. Anytime I've had a bad day, I go for a run. It's a lot better than smoking. Although I only smoke when I'm stressed or feel like I'm going to be in trouble. So these last couple weeks I've been smoking like a chimney." Arizona sighed, "So last night was good. I should probably run back to my hotel room and get ready for another day full of meetings. Yay," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'll see you there. Maybe we can get coffee later?" Callie suggested.


End file.
